Reality
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: John Lennon once said, "Reality leaves a lot to the imagination." This story is a possible explanation for the reality of Resident Evil.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights connected to the Resident Evil series nor am I receiving any profits for writing this story._

**Reality**

"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." - __Philip K. Dick_

It was hot. Sweat was pouring down his face and when he licked his lips, he tasted salt. A red glow lit the area as magma boiled around the rock he was standing on. He held a weapon tight as he scanned the area. One slip and it was all over. To his left, Sheva looked over the edge of the rock they were standing on.

"I think we beat him," Sheva muttered as she leaned back.

"Don't count on it," he replied as his eyes attempted to see past the glow of the molten rock. "Unless I see a body, he isn't dead."

Sheva shook her head and began to study the walls of the volcano, most likely looking for an escape route. "There's no way. He fell into the lava. He must have been burned to a crisp in seconds."

Chris continued to glare at the sea of fire. Even though his eyes were open, he could see Wesker being stabbed by the tyrant, glaring at the jet as he was left on a burning island, and more recently, falling down a cliff as Chris' partner pushed the monster out a window. Chris' voice was loud and he fired the words out of his mouth as though he was firing his gun. "And he was stabbed to death before." He shook his head a little and forced himself to relax a little. Sheva was new. She hadn't seen what he had. She didn't know how dangerous Wesker was. Chris forced his voice back to his normal tone as he added, "Let's just check the area and then we'll climb out of here."

The heavily armoured woman paused as though she was about to argue but she closed her mouth and followed Chris to the far edge of the rock. Stepping stones led away from the rock Chris and Sheva were standing on and towards the walls of the volcano. After pausing to carefully plan his jump, Chris lunged into the air. He stood safely on the stone for a second when the magma erupted in a fiery geyser beside him. He heard Sheva scream his name as his traitorous ex-captain appeared beside him. The man was covered in flames and his skin was heavily burned. However, Wesker was still alive. He raised his arm to strike and Chris had one second to act. Instead of jumping to the next stepping stone, Chris raised his weapon.

Wesker grinned. "Too slow, Chris," he said as his fist collided with Chris' stomach.

Chris felt his feet leave the rock. He felt the temperature rise as he flew over the open sea of death. He stopped flying and fell into the magma. The warmth quickly spread through his body. He was dead.

The volcano seemed to fade away. The sun shone down on him and he could hear Wesker walk through the magma towards his burning body.

Chris, who had never failed when the moment called for quick reflexes, had lost. His enemy stood over his body as he burned. However, Wesker seemed to want to finish Chris off personally. The older man raised his arm again and his fist shot out towards Chris. It was all over. Chris closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow—

"You're dead! We get it."

Chris opened his eyes and frowned when he heard a child's voice. He sat up and saw the red glow of the magma turn to the golden glow of sand. The rocky walls of the volcano were replaced with the green of trees and the stepping stones became small blue platforms which hovered a foot above the sand. The large rocky area where Sheva had been standing was replaced with a jungle gym. The volcano became a playground. A few children were playing in a sandbox but a large group was standing on the various levels of the jungle gym.

The area was not the only thing to change. Chris' tactical armour and muscled body vanished and was replaced with the body of a small child dressed in a green t-shirt and green shorts. He looked towards the top of one of the slides on the jungle gym where Leon, a small blond boy dressed in blue, stood. Beside the boy was Barry, a teenager dressed with a red vest who seemed to **always** have stubble on his face, who was lecturing Leon about the rules of the game. Barry paused to ask Leon if he understood but the boy seemed determined to plead his case. He pointed over to Chris and said, "When I got my head cut off, he told me to get it over with and you didn't yell at him!"

A person near Chris sighed as Barry attempted to explain to Leon the difference between having your head cut off and slowly burning to death in a volcano. A large shadow covered Chris as a clean-shaven teen dressed in black with blonde hair and sunglasses stepped towards him. The teen reached out and pulled Chris to his feet.

"Remember to clap next time and not to whistle," Wesker said before he turned to the group of children on the jungle gym. "Anyone remember when Chris and Sheva last saved?"

A little African-American girl, who was dressed in tan coloured clothing and holding a toy gun, raised her hand.

Wesker pointed at her and Sheva said, "We saved in that lab in the cave."

The cool teen shook his head. "Too far. I guess we'll use a checkpoint. Krauser, where was the last checkpoint?"

Kyle (nicknamed Krauser) a teen who had been sleeping on the slide under Leon and Barry, opened one eye and glanced towards Wesker. He adjusted the red baseball cap on his head so that more of his face was hidden from the sun. Like Wesker, he was clean-shaven.

"You falling into the magma." The teen glanced at his watch and frowned. "But we'd better finish up it quick. Dinner is in five."

Wesker frowned and shook his head. "In that case, we'd better save here."

This time Claire, a small girl with brown hair and dressed in pink, spoke up. "But there isn't a typewriter in a volcano!"

Ada, a small girl dressed in red who was sitting on the swings, quietly said, "We got rid of those, remember?"

Claire seemed to deflate and stared at the ground as she muttered, "Oh."

Chris frowned at the sad look on his baby sister's face. He knew his parents would worry if Claire went home sad so he quickly tried to think of a way to make her smile.

"What if instead of saying 'save' like we usually do, we make the typewriter noise instead?" Chris saw Wesker start to open his mouth and quickly added, "Please!" drawing out the 'e' noise of the word for a few extra seconds.

Wesker frowned and opened his mouth again but by this point most of the other children had started shouting and begging to save with a typewriter instead of by shouting save. The cool teen glanced at his friends and saw Krauser had tipped the hat back over his face while Barry looked as pathetic as the kids. After a moment, Wesker nodded. A large grin appeared on the children's faces but the largest was on Barry's face.

"Sounds like a plan," Barry announced. "Let's save then."

Together, the group (sans Wesker and Krauser) raised their arms in front of themselves and placed them on their own invisible typewriters. The children and Barry made clicking noises before Barry made a ding noise with his mouth. They lowered their arms and with one last smile, the group split up and left the park. Their game 'saved' for another day.


End file.
